Wish Upon a Shooting Star
by Chosan
Summary: The gods forbid it, the mortals feared it. What will the lovers do? Will they stand firm or will their love become nothing but a distant dream?*Completed*
1. The Wish

Wishing upon a shooting star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. But the plot is mine and for my own story. Please don't make a lookalike.  
  
I haven't read yu-gi-oh history, and I prefer writing fanfic without having to go along the lines of its history, so all of this stuff comes from me. Characters may go into ooc. I haven't decided yet.  
  
If my story has funny symbols try right-clicking go to encoding and try a different one. I think unicode works mostly for getting rid of the symbols.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity was the daughter of the moon god Chons. She had auburn hair that floated gently in the breeze. Her skin was porcelain white, and lips of blood red. Her eyes were such a blue that it rivaled that of the river. She was her father's pride and joy. She had 6 sisters, but she was the most beautiful of all. Like her sisters, she sparkled in the sky with her father.  
  
~~  
  
Down on earth, in the country of Egypt, lived the young Prince Yami. He was known to be kind hearted and smart. He was also be crowned future Pharaoh. However, this didn't interest the young prince. Life outside the palace did. He often stole out of the palace to life beyond the palace walls even if it meant coming back to another one of his father's speeches.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity loved to play with her sisters up in sky. We see their laughter as the twinkling of the stars up in the sky. They play and enjoy themselves as they fool around the sky. One day, the sisters felt bored. They hated only having to play up in their star palace  
  
"Why don't we go down to Earth and play there? I hear they have the most interesting things!" said one of them.  
  
"Yes! They also have funny music and interesting dances. I have always wanted to watch one of them." Said another.  
  
"Nonsense!" boomed the voice of the moon god chons. "You are my daughters and you are to light up the night sky as stars with me at night. How could you possibly go down to earth?"  
  
"But father, there are some clouds tonight. No one would notice if we left." Said one of the younger ones.  
  
"Nonsense! You are my daughters and I forbid you to go. Whoever does so against my wishes shall face dire consequences!" and with that he left the star palace to continue his job. "Well? Let's get going!" shouted her older sister.  
  
"But what if father should find out? He shall punish us!" said Serenity.  
  
"Oh Serenity! Don't you at least want to have some fun? We should at least enjoy ourselves while we're still young. Besides I hear mortal men are very handsome." Said the eldest of seven.  
  
"As long as you don't fall in love!" said the second. "I hear the last a god/goddess fell in love with a mortal, they were punished terribly." They all shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Let's go!" said the others.  
  
Serenity took at look at the star palace and her sisters that were already at the door.  
  
"Come on Serenity!" cried one of her sisters.  
  
"Coming!" she said as she shut the door of the star palace.  
  
And with that the sisters flew down to earth in a streak of light.  
  
~~  
  
Yami had escaped the palace again. He needed an escape from his father's constant nagging that he should get married. Didn't his father understand that he didn't want to marry some dumb old princess that he didn't know? However, that's not the only reason Yami had escaped tonight. He had heard that tonight there would be a small festival at the village market. Music and village traditions would be the perfect distractions from his troubles.  
  
Suddenly in the sky, he saw seven shooting stars. They came down together in a streak of light. Yami closed his eyes and made a wish. 'I hope I find my true love' he wished with all his heart. Yami opened his eyes and smiled, as if his father would allow it. With that he entered the festival.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity and her sisters walked into the festival after having changed to some mortal clothing. As they entered what they saw made them speechless. The lights, the sounds, the smell of mortal food and the entertainment that went all around were simply fascinating. The smell of fresh bakery wafted by their nose, the lights flashed upon their accessories making them look dazzling and the music, it just made them want to dance.  
  
The sisters giggled as they walked along the streets of the village. They continued to watch pick up handmade crafts that some of the villagers had made to sell during the festival. They admired the decorations and lights that went from wall to wall. Serenity picked up a wind chime. It was used to hang by the belt and would chime as you walked. She bought it from the merchant and hanged it by the waist.  
  
"Where did you get that Serenity? It's so cute, I want one too!" shouted her sisters in envy.  
  
"Sorry girls, there was only one." She said  
  
"Awww!" they all moaned. Serenity laughed and went on with her sisters as her chimes tinkled.  
  
"Come on! Let's go on stage!" said her elder sister. They grabbed each other's hands and started dancing along to the music. Many people stopped to watch them dance. Their dance was almost hypnotic.  
  
~~  
  
Yami was admiring his surroundings when he heard laughter. Laughter like no other, it rang like the twinkling of stars and sweet as the singing of the nightingale. There was also the sound of chimes tinkling in the wind. He followed the sound of the laughter to find a large crowd around the stage where dancing was suppose to occur. Yami tried to see what was so impressive, however the large crowd made it almost impossible to see.  
  
He finally got an idea. He ran to one of the buildings from behind and climbed to the top. He looked down on the stage and what he saw made his jaw drop. Seven of the most beautiful girls were dancing below. Each one was more beautiful then the next, however the one with auburn hair attracted Yami's attention the most. The way she danced made Yami's head swim. The world around him dissappeared, he only saw the dancing girl.  
  
Then suddenly the music stopped, the girls left the stage despite the crowds complaints. Yami left the building to see the auburn-haired girl up close, but by the time he had gotten there, all seven of them had disappeared. He was most disappointed. He decided to look around some more and see if he could run into the beautiful maiden again.  
  
~~  
  
The sisters enjoyed themselves as they had their fun at the festival. From watching mortals entertain themselves to buying little pieces of mortal items.  
  
"Isn't it amazing how mortals can pass life like this? They need money and all this stuff just for things that we can achieve with a wave of our hands."  
  
"Shhh!" hushed Serenity "You want the whole village to realize who we are?"  
  
Serenity shook her head as they continued to walk and play along the entire way. ~~  
  
Yami was walking when he heard the chimes tinkling. He turned, to see only people walking, but over the talking he could indeed hear the tinkling of chimes. He tried to push his way through the crowd but saw nothing. He sighed in defeat. Maybe today just wasn't his day. He headed towards the palace.  
  
~~  
  
"Girls it's time to go back! If father finds us missing from start palace he'll have a fit." Said Serenity.  
  
"I guess you're right Serenity." They groaned. She watched as each of her sisters went up. It was her turn when she heard the growl of a cheetah. It jumped in attempt to attack her. She was so startled by the sudden attack that she fell and twisted her ankle. The cheetah was about to attack again, when it was suddenly hit by some hidden attack and fell to the floor.  
  
Serenity looked at her savior. It was a young man with tri colored hair. He smiled and approached her. He bent down to examine her ankle, "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
Under the moonlight did he realize who she was.  
  
~~  
  
Up at the Star palace, Serenity's sisters had all returned. However they noticed that Serenity had not returned. Panicking, they tried to find their sister. Through dark skies, they noticed that Serenity was still on Earth and a mortal had approached her as well.  
  
"Dear Ra! We have quite a predicament on our part. Serenity must come up soon before any of the other gods notice, especially father. We can't go down to get her, and she can't come back as long as that mortal is with her. If a mortal finds out that a goddess was on earth father is bound to find out and then Serenity will be in a lot of trouble. Father is not going to like this." ~~  
  
Yami realized that the maiden was no other then the auburn-haired girl that had mesmerized him while she danced. 'Maybe wishes can come true' he thought. He noticed that she has twisted her ankle and would have trouble walking. He ripped off a piece of cloth from his outfit and tied it around her ankle. At one point his arm came in contact with her leg, he felt a jolt go through his arm. He shrugged it off "You're going to have trouble walking. If you don't have anywhere to go, why don't you come to the palace with me? They'll be able to heal your wound much better then I can."  
  
Serenity felt the jolt too but she simply nodded. 'Foolish mortal' she thought 'had you not gotten in the way I could've easily healed myself. Oh well, he only means well.' Yami supported her arm as he helped her hobbled to the palace. "Thank you." She said. Yami smiled.  
  
"Oh by the way, I'm Yami. What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Serenity. Nice to meet you Yami." She said with a soft smile.  
  
Yami couldn't help but stare at her she was so beautiful. She caught him staring. Yami looked away and blushed. He was really glad it was quite dark and hopefully she couldn't tell that he was turning all read.  
  
Serenity stiffened and almost tripped upon the sandy terrain. Yami almost fell with her had he not kept balance for both of them. "If you don't wish to tell me yet, it's ok." Serenity smiled and the rest of the way was in silence.  
  
TBC  
  
Well what shall our little goddess Serenity do? What will happen when she finds out that the boy who saved her isn't just your average mortal?  
  
Review review! I want to know what you think of this story so far? Should I continue? I sort of made up this plot in the middle of the night. I hope you liked it. I know I found writing it kind of fun. 


	2. The Beginning

Wish Upon a Shooting Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, but I do own this plot.  
  
Author: Yes personally I like Seto/Serenity fanfics best. However, I wanted a good romance where Yami got the girl, I don't like Tea all that much, and didn't feel like coming up with an Oc so I chose Serenity. Besides, when I do triangles I have a hard time choosing.  
  
Thank you for your help angelkohaku. I didn't even notice that ~_~ and to answer your question, people don't recognize him because he isn't even suppose to leave the palace so they wouldn't know what he looks like. And this chapter will explain why.  
  
~~  
  
Yami took Serenity back to the palace through the front door. Although he knew that his father would find out, he couldn't make Serenity crawl through his secret passage, especially not with her twisted ankle. It was quite late and most of the servants had gone to bed. He slowly led her to his bedroom (A/N: It's not what you think, for ppl with HENTAI minds) He let her sit down on his bed.  
  
"Wait here while I go get some help." He said. Yami went and opened the door. Serenity was planning on leaving the moment he left the room, but he didn't leave. He simply summoned a passing servant and "Go get a healer." He commanded.  
  
"Yes Prince Yami." The servant bowed and left to get a healer.  
  
'Prince?' thought Serenity. "Since when was the Prince of Egypt allowed to mingle with the peasants?" she asked.  
  
Yami turned and walked back to sit next to her. "Actually I'm not suppose to. I just sneak out of the palace." He had a cute grin on his face. "I suppose you don't have that problem, having to stay in one place with absolutely no freedom." He sighed.  
  
"You would be surprised," she muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Yami asked.  
  
"I have that problem at home too. Father wishes that I fulfill my duties and I'm not supposed to have any fun. It's like I have no purpose in life but to fulfill my destiny."  
  
"It's like...you're trapped!" they said at the same time. They looked each other and both looked away to avoid letting the other. Just then to their relief, they heard a knock.  
  
Yami went to answer the door. He opened the door to be faced with the healer and... His father. Yami let the healer in while he exited with his father. He mouthed to Serenity, "I'll be right back" 'hopefully' he thought.  
  
Yami's father took him to the throne room. His father looked to the outside where miles and miles of desert glowed a bluish color under the moonlight. Yami approached his father ready for another one of his father's speeches.  
  
"Son, why do you disobey me when you know I dislike you going to where those peasants live? I do it for your own safety. You know very well people such as Bakura are out to get you. Should you fall in any of your enemies hands you shall put our country in danger! Haven't you ever wondered why I've never let the people see your face? To avoid you being a target!" Proclaimed his father. "You may do what you wish with the female you have brought back, but remember that your marriage to the princess Teana shall be soon."  
  
Yami groaned inwardly. 'Damn that princess! If only there was some way to make HER cancel the marriage then I wouldn't have to marry her without causing war.'  
  
Yami stomped back to his room. The healer was just exiting the prince's room when he saw the prince storming back. Yami ignored the Healer; he was about to have a major temper tantrum in his room. However, the minute he opened the door, all frustration left his heart. There, sitting on the balcony rail, looking up at the stars, hair floating gently in the wind was Serenity. The moonlight shining on her face made Yami feel like he had just died and gone to heaven.  
  
Without even noticing, Yami had walked right behind Serenity. He woke up from his trance as he kicked a plant while walking. Serenity turned to see the limping Yami holding his leg where the plant had hit him. She giggled and walked over to him.  
  
She held him steady while she placed her hand over his leg. Yami felt a sort of energy, a warmth pass through his leg. The sensation left as soon as it had started. All pain had left his leg. "Feel better?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you. But what did you do?"  
  
She placed a finger over her mouth, " SE-CR-ET" she said. 'Why did I do that anyways?' she thought 'I could have seriously given away my identity'  
  
"Anyways, it's too late to leave now. The palace doors are shut. You can have the guest room next to mine in case you need anything. You can stay here as long as you want." Said Yami. 'Hopefully as long as possible'  
  
"Thank you." She said as she went over to the next room. Yami watched her the whole way until the moment where the door shut.  
  
Yami lay down on his bed. Where was this weird feeling in his stomach coming from? It like his stomach had gone in knots. Yami simply ignored the feeling and went to bed.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity entered her temporary room. 'Sigh I can't leave or they'll be suspicious in the morning then I'll never be able to come back and play again.' She thought. 'I can't heal my leg or the healer will be suspicious of me, I mean he did say I couldn't walk too much for at least a week, and suddenly I'm up and running? I don't think so. Darn that Yami. I know he meant well, but now I can't go home.' She sighed again 'Well guess it can't hurt to stay a while. My sisters will be so jealous when I get back up there and tell them all the fun things I experience here. The fact that Yami is cute doesn't hurt either.' Then she took a while to register what she had just thought. 'Oh Ra! What am I doing? I'm not supposed to fall in love with a mortal. Wake up Serenity, you'll never be allowed with a mortal. Did I just say I fell for Yami?' Serenity groaned and buried her head in her pillow.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, Yami went to check up on Serenity. She was fully dressed in the outfit that she had been wearing the previous night. She had just finish making up the bed and turned to face Yami. She was wearing the same smile that could make Yami forget all his troubles. She tried to walk to him, but seeing that she was not used to having a twisted ankle she fell. Yami ran forward and caught her in his arms.  
  
Yami looked into her clear blue orbs and almost let Serenity go. He couldn't resist her. He didn't even realize what he was doing. His lips touched her sweet red ones. Serenity was so confused. Loved his touch and kiss, feared the consequences, loved him with all her heart, hated to hurt him in the end, wanted to tell him the truth, didn't want him to fear her. She didn't know what to do, so she went by instinct. She kissed back.  
  
Yami didn't know whether he was dreaming or was it reality. Was she really kissing him back? Neither of them was experienced at the art of kissing and they soon separated for air. "Serenity, I don't know how, but in the two days that I've known you, I've managed to fall in love with you."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened. He loved her. The confused thoughts from last night all came rushing back. 'Loved him – Hated to harm him – Wanted to love him. Her eyes held signs of distress. Yami took her silence as a rejection. "I'm sorry. Just forget everything I just said." He said as he turned to leave.  
  
Serenity woke up from her thoughts. All worries left her head. All she knew was that she couldn't let Yami leave. "Wai...ack!" She tried to run up to stop him, but this time she fell to the floor at Yami's feet.  
  
"Serenity!" shouted Yami as he went to help her sit down on her bed. Serenity wasn't used to suffering from so much frustration. A tear fell from her eyes. Yami thought she was crying over what he had said to her.  
  
"I'm really sorry Serenity. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm sorry." He said. Hurt filled his eyes. Serenity felt her heart break into two. She didn't know how, but she had fallen in love with a mortal, a mortal who was a prince of then entire Egypt.  
  
"You don't know who I am really am. How could you love someone you don't know?" she asked with pain in her eyes.  
  
"No matter who you are, who you become, you will always be Serenity, the most beautiful dancer at the festival, the girl who captured my heart."  
  
"But beauty will only last so long. In 10 to 20 years I could become someone old and ugly. Would you still want me then?"  
  
"We all grow old silly. I will be older too. And no matter how you look, or become, I'll always love you" To vanquish any doubt of hers, Yami leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
Serenity smiled into the kiss. "I sincerely hope so." She whispered softly to herself.  
  
~~  
  
That evening, Serenity had dinner with Yami. They sat together and ate in silence. Yami looked like he had something to tell her, but couldn't. She set down her plate and folded her hands over her lap.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Yami.  
  
"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." She said.  
  
"It's nothing." He said as he placed his dish on the table as well. Yami looked into Serenity's eyes, she had that helpless sort of look. Like she wanted to help him, but she didn't know how. He gave in, "Father's making me get married with the Princess Teana," he said.  
  
Serenity dropped the cup she had just picked up. The contents splashed over her outfit. "Oh?" she said as she nervously wiped at the liquid on her dress. "I'm going to clean myself off, I'll be right back." She said. She turned to leave. Yami got up and held on to her arm. He turned her around to see that she had been holding back tears.  
  
"Serenity," he said as he held her close. Serenity couldn't hold back anymore, she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to lose you." She sobbed "Don't worry you won't. I won't let anyone separate us."  
  
"But what of the Princess? And the Pharaoh, your father?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll find a way."  
  
~~  
  
That evening, Yami tossed and turned in his bed. He didn't know what to do. He knew he loved Serenity but how could he change his father's mind. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Suddenly everything swirled around Yami. He closed his eyes and lost consciousness.  
  
~~  
  
Yami woke up to find himself in a garden. Flowers from different places bloomed everywhere. Then music came from somewhere. Yami looked around but there was nothing but flowers and trees everywhere. He turned around and suddenly when he stopped, he noticed a trail.  
  
"Strange! I don't remember seeing this trail before." He wondered. He slowly followed the trail, which also strangely enough went the same way as the music. At the end of the trail, Yami saw a clearing. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
There in the clearing was Serenity dancing. Every step to the beat of the music, each one soft and as graceful as the desert winds. Her hair trailed behind her floating in the breeze as she danced. Then the music stopped. Serenity smiled at Yami.  
  
She beckoned Yami over. He headed towards her when he felt a barrier between him and Serenity. Serenity looked shocked and tried to run to him, only to be stopped by the same barrier. They tried to reach for each other. Then out of the sky came a bright light and Serenity began to rise. She kept shouting for Yami.  
  
"Yami! Help me!"  
  
"SERENITY!!!!!" he cried, there was a bright light and...  
  
TBC  
  
Wahahaha! I believe I'll leave it here to now. So Serenity and Yami have finally fallen for each other. But this Princess Teana is in the way. What will they do to get rid of her? Will Yami ever find out about Serenity's true identity?  
  
Anyways, review review review! I want to know what you think! Trust me if you read and review, you'll see a next chapter sooner. All you have to do is click the button to your left! 


	3. Obstacles

Wish Upon a Shooting Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, but I own my plot.  
  
Ok Serenity the goddess has 3 powers 1) She can change how she looks 2) She can heal people 3) She can teleport And she also has powers to defend herself.  
  
~~  
  
"SERENITY!" Yami awoke, head filled with sweat. He sat up in bed. 'What was that all about?' he thought. He looked around; everything seemed to be right where they should be. If only his heart could be controlled like an object. He felt something stirring in his bed. He looked and saw Serenity sleeping in his bed. He blinked, wondering if god had finally answered his prayers. It was morning already; light flooded the room. He watched the light cast upon her face, causing her to look pristine, and it took his breath away.  
  
Yami pushed away some of the stray hair upon her face. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. Serenity stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Crystal blue orbs stared into violet ones. "Yami?" she asked in a sleepy voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
Serenity looked at her surroundings and she realized that she wasn't in her room, but in Yami's. "Oh Ra! I was only thinking about you!" she said while she muttered about something Yami couldn't hear.  
  
"You were thinking about me?"  
  
Serenity stopped muttering. She blushed a deep red and nodded. Yami moved over and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair. She smelt of desert blooms. It made Yami's mind swirl.  
  
Then a knocking came at Yami's door waking him up from his daydreams. "Who is it?" he demanded. "Your Highness, your father the Pharaoh wishes me to tell you that the Princess Teana has arrived."  
  
"So soon?" he asked.  
  
"Yes your Highness."  
  
"Very well. Tell my father I will be out as soon as I get dressed."  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
Yami hugged Serenity tighter. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Serenity simply nodded as he got up to get dressed. Serenity left for her room. She entered her own room and looked into her mirror. 'I can't believe I was so careless to teleport myself into his room. What was I thinking? I could have let him let him find out about my identity. It doesn't matter, that's in the past. Now I must find a way to keep Teana away from Yami. I can't lose him. He is my everything.' She thought.  
  
She heard Yami close the door in the next room. She transformed herself into a palace servant. She followed him to the throne room where she caught a quick look at the Princess Teana before the door closed.  
  
~~  
  
Yami entered the throne room to where his father, and his supposed future wife was. He politely bowed to his father, and forced himself to do the same to Teana. Teana smiled and bowed back.  
  
Teana was not completely unfortunate looking. She had long brown hair that was tied up in the current popular style. She had eyes of blue that rivaled those of Serenity. Small lips of cherry red placed upon her small tanned face.  
  
"This is Princess Teana, Princess this is Yami." Introduced his father  
  
Yami forced a smile. "Hello Princess."  
  
"Hello Prince Yami. Please call me Teana." She said in her little voice. From her speech, Yami had already stereotyped her. One word crossed his mind: Friendship freak.  
  
"Why don't you show Teana around the Palace Yami?" suggested his father.  
  
"But..." Yami stopped when he noticed the glare his father gave him. "Yes father."  
  
Yami exited with Teana. As soon as the doors closed, Teana latched onto Yami's arm. "So where you going to take me?" she asked.  
  
"How about to the royal garden?" he asked, thoughts of dumping her in one of his rare Venus flytraps were crossing his mind.  
  
"The gardens? You mean like outside? But it's so hot!! My sensitive skin can't stand the intense heat for too long you know."  
  
Yami groaned inwardly, 'Don't kill her, don't kill her' he thought. "Very well Teana. Where would you like to go?" he asked with his very false smile.  
  
"Umm..How about the dining room? I wish to see how to plan the royal wedding feast." She said.  
  
Yami felt as if he could just strangle her. He hadn't even gotten to know her yet and she was already planning their wedding. It was like she was so desperate to marry him. "Very well." He said through gritted teeth as he took her there.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity smiled, 'well at least I know Yami won't be falling for her.' She said. The look on his face proved it all.  
  
~~  
  
Yami's patience was running at an all time low. The minute that Teana had set foot inside the dining room she had complained the whole time. "The ceiling is too low. I won't be able to hang all those decorations I wanted. These portraits are so old they'll have to go."  
  
"Those are portraits of my ancestors!" he said. Thoroughly irritated now, Yami proclaimed himself ill and retreated to his room, ignoring the protests of Teana. Yami had the look that said "Come near me and die." All servants cleared the way when they saw him. Although he was normally a kind prince when he was in this mood it was best to stay away.  
  
He went into his room to find Serenity reading in his room. She was so entranced by her reading; she didn't even notice the steaming Yami enter. He approached her from behind and wrapped his arm around her slim waist. Serenity had not expected Yami so soon and dropped her book.  
  
"Miss me?" he asked  
  
"Yes, but I didn't expect you back so soon. Didn't the pharaoh want you to spend more time with the Princess?"  
  
"I told her I felt ill."  
  
"Are you alright?" she panicked turning to check Yami's temperature.  
  
~~  
  
Teana had followed Yami to his room to check up on him. She heard giggling in his room. She pressed her ear to the door. What she heard did not please her. ~~  
  
He took her hand. "The only thing I am getting sick from is Teana. She drives me nuts!"  
  
Serenity giggled. "Don't let her hear you say that. You wouldn't want her to get angry."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure of that?" he laughed as he kissed her.  
  
~~  
  
Teana lost her temper. She would not so easily give up on Yami. She waited till she heard Serenity returned to her own room. Then she went up to her door and opened the door.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity turned as she heard her door was opened. She thought it was probably Yami, but she was sadly mistaken. She was faced with the Princess Teana. "Princess." She said as she politely bowed.  
  
"You dont' have to act in front of me girl. You are nothing but a peasant girl. You are not qualified to compete for the position of future queen with me. Yami is mine and there is nothing you can do."  
  
Serenity was quite angry. How dare this girl come in here and talk to her like that? She would have hurt Teana had she not sensed Yami's presence next door. A plan came in to her head. "I'm sorry Princess, but I have no plans in competing for the position of queen. I only love the Prince." She said in her most pitiful voice.  
  
"I don't care if you are competing or not. I want you to leave Yami at once."  
  
"Please Princess don't make me leave Yami. I love him with all my heart Princess. I'll even become a slave. Please just let me stay by Yami." She shouted.  
  
~~  
  
Yami felt restless in his room. 'Damn! It's only been five minutes and I miss her already' he thought. He headed towards the door that connected Serenity and his room. Yami heard commotion in Serenity's room. He approached the door to listen and try and hear what was going on.  
  
~~  
  
"How dare you call him Yami! You are nothing but a poor slave girl! You are not qualified to love him or even be near him." And then Teana slapped Serenity. ~~  
  
Yami couldn't stand there, he burst into Serenity's room. He came in just to see Teana slap Serenity across the face. If he hadn't been so angry with Teana at the moment, he would have seen the slight smirk on Serenity's face.  
  
~~  
  
"What are you doing?" he cried as he went to help Serenity up. Serenity simply stood there, eyes glazed over and her hand over the spot where Teana had slapped her. Yami turned to Teana. His eyes raged with anger. "How dare you hurt her!"  
  
Teana eyed Serenity with anger. Serenity looked back at her with a smirk. Teana looked shocked. "Yami! Don't believe her! She's not as good as you believe her to be. She's evil."  
  
Yami slapped Teana clear across the face. "Don't you dare insult Serenity again!"  
  
Serenity got up and held onto Yami's arm. "Please don't fight because of me. I'm sure the Princess is only like this because she loves you Yami. I'm sure if I were her, and I knew the man I loved, loved someone different I would feel the same." Tears stained her beautiful face as she set this. Serenity went over and took Teana's hand with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
Teana pushed Serenity away. "Don't touch me you witch!" she cried.  
  
Yami's anger raged as he caught Serenity. "Get out! OUT!" he demanded.  
  
Teana left. She looked really pissed. Teana had a evil smirk upon her face. "This isn't over yet. Two can play at that game." She said.  
  
~~  
  
Yami held the crying Serenity in his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yami, for causing so much trouble for you and everyone. Maybe it would have been better if you had never met me." She cried  
  
"No it's not your fault. I would rather die tomorrow then live 5000 years without knowing you."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Yami asked.  
  
"Sire. Your father the Pharaoh wishes to speak with you." Said the messenger.  
  
Yami was about to go when he felt Serenity hold on his arm. "Please come back safely." She said.  
  
He smiled. "Don't worry I will."  
  
~~  
  
Yami entered the throne room where his father was. His father didn't look happy.  
  
"Come here my son." Said the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami approached his father.  
  
"Why Yami? I have bestowed upon you, a wife many would be honored to have. In fact they would be so grateful.."  
  
"Then let them have her!" interrupted Yami  
  
His father slapped him. "How dare you talk back to me!" Anger raged between Father and son. "This is the doing of that witch isn't it?"  
  
"Don't call her that! Serenity is not a witch."  
  
"That is what she is. She has bewitched you to disrespect your father. Have you lost all your common sense my son?"  
  
"I have not been bewitched father. I love Serenity, and I will marry no one but her. She will be my queen!"  
  
"Don't count on it. Although you are my only son, I would rather disown you then let that witch become queen of Egypt. Either make her leave Egypt or you can forget about your place as crown prince."  
  
"I will marry Serenity! Nothing you say will stop me!"  
  
TBC  
  
Wow what will Yami do? Will he really keep Serenity? Review and you'll find out sooner.  
  
Wow that has to be my longest chapter ever maybe not. Hope you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Discoveries

Wish upon a shooting star  
  
Today I have brought in someone to do the disclaimer cuz I'm sick of doing it.  
  
*Shoves in Bakura*  
  
Tora-san: Do the disclaimer would ya?  
  
Bakura: ~_~ sigh. Tora-san I can't believe you kidnapped me so that you wouldn't' have to do the disclaimer. Are you absolutely INSANE?!?!?!?  
  
Tora-san: Yep!  
  
Bakura: ... btw when do I show up?  
  
Tora-san: You don't  
  
Bakura: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Tora-san: Wait wait *flips through a million pages. Here you are! *Shows him*  
  
Bakura: THE END?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tora-san: Fine, if you do the disclaimer I'll put you in this one instead.  
  
Bakura: YES! Disclaimer: Tora-san does not own yu-gi-oh only her precious plot.  
  
~~  
  
Wish Upon a Shooting Star  
  
As Yami left the throne room  
  
Yami went to find the High Priest Seto. He found him in the temple.  
  
"High Priest." He called  
  
Seto turned to be faced with Prince Yami. "Sire!" he bowed politely.  
  
"I think you no longer have to call me sire. For I am planning to leave the palace tonight with the woman I love. If being Prince prevents me from doing so, I shall be leaving. Please help me take care of my father." He said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I will sire." Said Seto.  
  
"Thank you." Yami whispered.  
  
~~  
  
Yami went to Serenity's room. He found her asleep on the couch waiting for him. He softly shook her awake. "Serenity." He whispered.  
  
Slowly she woke up. She looked confused at why she had been woken up. Then she saw Yami and happiness was in her eyes. "You're alright!" she said as she hugged him tightly. "I was so afraid that I had lost you."  
  
"You will never lose me. I will do anything for us to be together."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" she asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Father refuses to let us be together. So we must leave. Are you willing to leave with me?" he asked.  
  
"Yami, you are the one who must consider. You grew up here; you are use to having luxury served to you. Are you sure you wish to do this?" she asked, she had a stern look upon her face.  
  
"Serenity, for you I am willing to sacrifice anything, even my life." He took her two hands. "My love, leave your fate in my hands, and let me take care of you for the rest of our lives." Serenity blushed and nodded. Yami kissed her softly on the lips before they went to take out their luggage to prepare and leave that very night.  
  
Yami took two horses from the royal stables. Yami took one last look at his childhood home and they both rode into the night.  
  
~~  
  
They decided to rest in a small village a few miles from Cairo. They looked for a place to spend the night. Surprisingly a rich widow invited them to stay in her luxurious home for now.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your stay. If there's anything you need I'll be in the next room." Said Cassandra, their hostess.  
  
Serenity retired to her room. She couldn't help but find there was something extremely familiar about Cassandra. Where had she felt that presence before? Then with a bright light Cassandra appeared before her. Serenity smiled. "I knew I'd sense your presence. How have you been sister?"  
  
"Terrible. You've been missing for so long, father is getting suspicious. Why haven't you left yet? Leave the mortal here!" said Cassie. Cassie was Serenity's 3rd sister. Her special ability was illusion. The house was a complete illusion, not even the bed that Serenity sat upon was real.  
  
"I'm sorry Cassie," said Serenity as she looked away. "I can't leave Yami. I...I love him."  
  
"Serenity!" Cried Cassie "You know that goddess aren't suppose to fall in love with mortals. Do you realize what consequences you are about to bring upon yourself?"  
  
"I don't care! I'll take anything the gods send my way as long as I can be with Yami."  
  
"You could be dead before you finish taking everything the gods send your way. Are you willing to give it all up for a man that will you will outlive and watch grow old and die?"  
  
"Yes." Was her only reply.  
  
Her sister smiled. "I hope you don't regret your choice. The gods have found out. In fact I am here to present you with a test to prove your love, and Yami's as well. You remember, Yami vowed to love you no matter who you are. However, he doesn't really know. We forbid you to tell him, but let him find out on his own. If he still accepts you then you will be allowed to stay in this realm. If not you are to return to heaven and accept the fate that the Gods have planned for you."  
  
"It's not like I have much of a choice now do I?" said Serenity, her face completely void of expression. "When will the test commence?"  
  
"As of now. However we will not tell you when exactly will you be tested, and you are prohibited from telling Yami of this test."  
  
"Very well." She said. Serenity walked out to the balcony and looked out onto the moon. 'Father, please let me get through this test so I may be allowed to be with the man I loved.' She begged. Although she knew her father had been most upset with her, she could even feel it radiating from the moon; hopefully he would still help her. Cassie simply watched as her younger sister looked so helpless. However she couldn't help her or suffer consequences herself. She went away and let Serenity think in peace.  
  
~~  
  
The two left their gracious "hostess" in the morning. Serenity gave a last glance at her sister for any clues about the test, but all she saw was mysterious glaze over her eyes and a small smile over her face.  
  
They continued their way by horse through the raging desert. A breeze began to blow across the smooth sand. They continued to walk as the breeze got stronger and it became a sandstorm. "Serenity" shouted Yami as he reached for her.  
  
"Yami! Over here!" she cried out to him.  
  
They managed to link fingers before Yami was pulled away by a forceful blast of wind. Serenity could tell this was no normal wind. It could only be part of the test that Cassie had told her about. Yami screamed her name as he was pulled back from the wind. Out of fear, Serenity used her teleportation and teleported right behind Yami. Yami had just passed out from using all his energy finding his way back to her. She held onto Yami as she took both of them to a safe place outside of the storm.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity had bandaged up Yami's scratched knee. It had been cut pretty deep somehow. She opened the flap of the tent to leave when she saw two palace guards walk by. She quickly went back in the tent. She listened to their conversation. "The sooner we find the prince, the sooner we get to go home."  
  
'So they're here to get Yami.' She thought. They would need to leave but Yami wasn't awake yet. What could she do? Only one thing came to mind. Flee as soon as possible. She picked up Yami's heavy body and carried it over to their only remaining horse. Serenity plopped his body on top of the horse as she was about to get on she heard someone shout. "HALT!"  
  
Serenity turned to be faced with a guard. "Yes sir?" she asked in her most innocent voice.  
  
"Who are you and why is that young man unconscious on your horse?"  
  
"Oh his name is ... Yugi! And he hit his head today while fighting off these people who were trying to hurt me. We really need to head back to our village now." She said as she tried to turn the horse to leave. Even thought Yami's face was not facing the guards, one of them noticed the royal third eye upon his head.  
  
"You lying wench! He is indeed the crown prince Yami!"  
  
The guards overtook Serenity's horse and held them both captive. Yami at this moment woke up. He had no idea where he was. He looked up and saw that guards and Serenity being held by one had surrounded him. "LET GO OF HER!" he demanded.  
  
"Sorry Sire, but his Majesty has ordered us not to be lenient with this wench."  
  
"How dare you question my authority?!"  
  
"And the Pharaoh has also ordered that we give you no special treatment as well." As five guards came to hold back Yami from hitting their leader. As they headed off to begin their travels back to Cairo, they didn't see the dark shadow with an evil smile upon his handsome face. "So that is the crown prince eh?" he chuckled. Finally I shall get my revenge upon the pharaoh.  
  
~~  
  
Upon resting in the village before crossing the desert, Yami and Serenity had planned their escape thoroughly. They would wait till the guards had fallen asleep and they would knock them out while Yami would find the keys to set them free.  
  
That evening, all went well. No guards seemed to be awake. Not even the ones guarding their tent. When Yami reached for the keys to their freedom, the keys dropped and noisily clinked on the ground. Both Yami and Serenity thought they would be caught for sure, but to their surprise they did not wake up.  
  
Unlocking their shackles they made a run for it. As they entered the desert about 50 men blocked their way. At the center of these men was their leader. He had white hair and a scar on his face. "Did you really think you would get away so easily prince?" he asked.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Yami as he pushed Serenity behind him to protect her.  
  
"Don't worry Princy. It's not your girl that I want. It's you. But then again, I can't say the same for my friends here. I am Bakura King of thieves, and I will finally get my revenge upon the pharaoh by killing with my own hands his one and only son." He laughed evilly. "Capture the Prince alive, do what you wish with the girl." Shouted Bakura  
  
The men pounced on Yami all at once. Although Yami was a good fighter, he couldn't defeat all of Bakura's evil allies at once. He was soon held at Bakura's feet. Bakura laughed evilly. "Finally after all these years. Good job. Now deal with the girl while I kill off the Prince, that way he can see her suffer while he dies."  
  
"NO! RUN SERENITY!" Shouted Yami.  
  
Serenity didn't listen. The men approached her as Yami continued screaming for her to go. "I will not let you die Yami," she said. In a bright light, Serenity turned back into her goddess form. Magical fire built up in her hand as she burned each and everyone of the thieves to death. Bakura and his remaining allies shouted as they saw the other die in the flames. "Witch!" they cried as they ran fearing for their lives.  
  
Serenity changed back into her normal looks. She smiled as she went up to Yami. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
However, Yami's answer was not what she had expected.  
  
TBC Hope you liked this chapter. This not the end though. Review to continue finding out about this one. I'm serious; reviews really motivate me to write. 


	5. Hurt

Wish Upon a Shooting Star.  
  
Disclaimer: ugh..I'm back to doing this. I don't own Yu-gi-oh, only my plot.  
  
Well I hope you guys read all the way to the end of this chapter, cuz I'm making a announcement!  
  
~~  
  
"Yami are you ok?" she asked as she approached him. His answer was not what she expected.  
  
"What are you? Stay away!" he said as he back away from Serenity.  
  
"Yami it's ok it's just me Serenity." She said. Hurt tainted her eyes.  
  
"No you're not Serenity. The Serenity I know is a kind NORMAL girl. She does not go around shining like a goddess and burning people." He shouted. "What have you done with her? Have you killed Serenity for your own selfish plans to near me?"  
  
"You promised that you would love me. No matter what I become, or who I am." Serenity could feel tears well up in her eyes. "You lied to me Yami. And now we may no longer see each other again." She cried.  
  
Yami looked at the crying figure. Only Serenity knew of his promise to her. "Serenity? Is that really you?"  
  
"It's all too late." Were her only words as her image began to fade away. "Goodbye Yami."  
  
"Wait Serenity! Don't go!" he ran up to hold on to her but all he felt was air. He all he saw was her image dissappeared into nothing but sprinkles of dust. "SERENITY!"  
  
~~  
  
Serenity returned to the Star Palace where she locked herself in her room. Her sisters would come and knock to bring her food. All they would hear would be sobs or her dead voice telling them to leave her alone. Serenity refused to see anyone for weeks. Why had Yami failed to keep his promise? Was it true what they said about falling for a human? All you got from mortal love was nothing but confusion, pain and sadness.  
  
~~  
  
The guards went in search of the Prince. They found him sitting the desert, eyes glazed and kept saying "Serenity, come back." He was completely oblivious that he was no longer in the desert but on a face horse back to Cairo.  
  
Once inside the palace, Yami was brought before his father. "Yami I am most dissappointed. I can't believe you would give up everything for that witch."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "She's not a witch. She's a goddess." He shouted.  
  
His father shook his head. "What has she done to you? Guards take the Prince back to his room and since he is delirious make sure a healer is sent to watch over him."  
  
"Yes sire" said the guards as they dragged the zoned out Prince.  
  
Yami flung off the guards grip as they neared his room. "I can walk by myself." He stated as he opened the large door and shut it. He demanded wine be brought. The slaves afraid of a possible murderous mood swing brought it to him immediately. Yami drained bottle after bottle. Wine became his friend because it could numb the pain of losing Serenity.  
  
Then Yami heard his the door to his room open. What he saw made him made his jaw drop. There at his door was Princess Teana in a seductive outfit. She smiled sweetly. "Yami I was so worried that you were never coming back." She purred seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Yami could hardly see. When the image focused there stood not Teana but Serenity.  
  
"I missed you so much." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Teana could hardly believe her luck. "Never leave me please."  
  
"I won't." she said.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity had never felt so alone in her life. 'Although he betrayed his promise to me, I still love him. I wonder what he's doing now?' She walked to her mirror where she cast a spell on the mirror so she could see Yami. What she saw devestated her.  
  
"I love you." And Yami kissed his "imaginary" Serenity. Serenity jaw dropped as tears welled up in her eyes. She could feel her breathing get heavy. Tears poured down her face. "Yami..." she whispered. Then anger and confusion rose in her mind. With one swipe all the items on her table were scattered upon the floor. "TRAITOR!" she shouted.  
  
She ran to her bed as tears continue to stain her headrest. "Why?" she sobbed.  
  
~~  
  
Yami woke up. Light flooded the bedroom. Yami put his palm to his head as he waited for the headache to subside. "Are you ok Yami?" he heard a voice. He felt to hands wrap around his shoulders. He looked at the owner of the hands. "Teana?" he asked.  
  
Then it registered in his mind. He got up from bed as confusion ran through his head. Images of him and Serenity faded away to reveal Teana instead. He had acted upon the images created out of his mind while he was drunk. He faced Teana with fire raging in his eyes.  
  
"You tricked me!" he shouted.  
  
"Now now Yami." She purred as she approached him. "You told me yourself that you loved me last night. I didn't tell you to do anything." She smiled cunningly.  
  
"You knew I was drunk. I love only Serenity. How could you commit such a shameful act?" he shook his head digusted with the woman in front of him.  
  
Teana began to lose her temper. "It doesn't matter anyways. I will soon be your wife and Queen of Egypt. You will have to snap back to reality sometime. Serenity is gone and you must marry me." She said irritated.  
  
"I will never let you become Queen." He snapped back at her.  
  
"That's too bad Yami. Your father has already announced it. You have no choice. As the Pharaoh's only son you are to be king and I your queen."  
  
Yami breathed heavily. "I don't love you Teana." He said as he got dressed and left the room. He stormed to the royal garden. He walked along the garden path. It seemed to lead him to somewhere familiar. There he heard a familiar tune. He followed the tune and he saw in the clearing a familiar dancing figure.  
  
"Serenity!" he shouted. But unlike the first time, the figure did not greet him the way she had. Instead tears filled her eyes as she asked only one question. "Why?" she said as she faded into the background. "Why did you betray me?" her bodiless voice asked.  
  
"Serenity!" he cried as he saw her dissappear. Then all went black and Yami passed out.  
  
He found himself resting upon a garden bench. Yami shot up as he tried to find the path to the clearing. He ran and ran but to no avail, he could not find the hidden garden.  
  
"Serenity..." he whispered into the wind.  
  
~~  
  
Up above, Serenity had become even worse then before. She spoke with no one, ate nothing and spent all day concealed herself in her room. Pain, sadness and darkness slowly envelopped her heart and mind. Serenity felt nothing but pain and cold.  
  
~~  
  
Yami watched the evening stars as he thought of Serenity. "Where are you now my love?" he asked.  
  
Yami saw a shooting star and he made a wish. "I wish I could see Serenity again."  
  
"Do you really?" he turned to see a young woman. She looked vaguely familiar. Then he remebered "You're that widow that took us in when Serenity and I eloped.  
  
The woman smiled. "Yes I am Serenity's sister Cassie. I want to help Serenity. I love my sister a lot and seeing her like this is hurting us all."  
  
"You're Serenity's sister? But wouldn't that make you a.."  
  
"Yes I am also a goddess. All of us are. We are the seven star sisters." Explained Cassie. "We are different from you, and we are forbidden from even loving mortals. No god or goddess that has fallen in love with a mortal has had a happy fate. Serenity made this mistake. She suffers now in our Star Palace. I was hoping that if you came back with me to see Serenity, she would feel better."  
  
Yami eyes widened. "Please oh great goddess!" he went on his knees. "Please let me see Serenity again."  
  
"Very well, but you must swear that you shall never reveal this to anyone. Or else you shall be forever banned from Heaven never allowed to see Serenity again.  
  
"I swear upon my heart and life."  
  
"Very well, come with me." She said as the two teleported.  
  
They didn't see a lone pair of eyes in the shadows. "So Serenity isn't even human? I wonder how the Pharaoh would react to this." Teana said as she headed towards to the Pharaoh's private studies. "This will defenitely guarentee Yami mine and the place of Queen as well!" She laughed.  
  
TBC  
  
So how will Serenity react to Yami's visit? What will happen when he comes back and realizes what Teana has done? How will this affect his and Serenity's relationship?  
  
Review to find out soon! Ok ok I might not update too soon on account that I'm working on a sequel for Love Across the Ages, so it might be a few days before I update. Now if you loved that and read this, you'll be the first to know about it. 


	6. Betrayal

Wish Upon a Shooting Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh just my plot. There I said it, I don't feel like writing a huge thing about introducing someone to do it for me cuz it just slows down your reading the story. So on with the story.  
  
~~  
  
"She's a what?" shouted the Pharaoh.  
  
"That's right Pharaoh. Serenity is nothing but an enchantress that has bewitched your son into loving her. She used her magic to make Yami love her and no one. She must be dealt with your highness."  
  
"We must save my son now! Get me high priest Seto!" shouted the king.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity was sitting on her garden bench outside on her balcony as she looked at nothing. She was in a trance like state. She didn't even hear as her room door opened. Yami entered as he saw his loved one sitting there.  
  
He approached her; his heart broke in half at her current condition. She was so weak. Her skin was now white and pasty; her eyes lost its livelyness. "Serenity." He whispered.  
  
As if waking from a dream, she looked over her shoulder to see Yami. "Yami." She cried as she ran to him. But due to her lack of health, she fell to the ground as her feet failed to support her any longer. She was so tired; tired of having to feel hurt when she shouldn't have to. She cried.  
  
She stopped when she felt to strong arms held her to a strong embrace. "I am so sorry Serenity." He said. She looked into his violet eyes. They held regret, pain and sadness. Then she pushed him away.  
  
Yami looked shocked, confused and mostly hurt. "What's wrong?" he said. He looked at Serenity, she was huddled up by the wall, her eyes held the same things as him, but he doubted they were for the same reasons. "I'm really sorry about that day. I acted out of fear, and I am a coward, but I still love you Serenity."  
  
Serenity laughed. "I had forgiven you for that a long time ago."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Are you still such a coward that you cannot tell me? If you loved me, you would have told me the truth." She said as she felt her heart die.  
  
Yami kept thinking what she could have been talking about. What had he not told her about?  
  
~~  
  
Seto the high priest had just entered the throne to see the Pharaoh. "You wished to see me sire?" he asked as he bowed respectfully.  
  
"Seto, I need you to get rid of a magical being for me." He said.  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
"Get prepared. She will not be spared."  
  
Teana simply stood at one side with her evil smirk. 'I told you Serenity. I will not let you win. Yami will be mine and so will the crown. Not even a goddess can stop me.'  
  
~~  
  
Realization finally hit Yami. Of course, Serenity was a goddess, that meant she knew about... Yami's eyes widened. "Serenity, I swear I didn't mean to do so. I thought it was you. Teana knew that I was drunk and took advantage of that. Please forgive me."  
  
"I don't know if I can Yami. I don't know if I can ever believe you again Yami." She said.  
  
~~  
  
Seto had prepared the ritual that was capable of killing off most magical beings. He had no idea what he was up against. He simply knew that the spell that the Pharaoh had demanded he used if was continued long enough, could torture a god to death. Whatever this magical being had done, it probably must have been bad for the pharaoh to use this one.  
  
The high priest took a torch as he lit the lights of the temple. He placed all his tools upon the table. A sudden gust of wind entered the temple making the flames flicker in the wind.  
  
Seto began the ritual. He started chanting the words to the spell as a loud crack of thunder could be heard outside.  
  
~~  
  
Suddenly Serenity doubled over in pain. She felt as if she was being torn in two. She cried out in pain as she clutched her stomach as she thrashed on the floor. Yami shocked as he saw his love screaming in pain. He ran over to her as he held her in his arms. Serenity couldn't see what she was doing. All she knew that there was pain far more worse then anything that she had experienced. She felt confinement as she scratched what was holding her down. Yami kept her in his arms trying to calm her down. He felt excrutiating pain as Serenity's nails pierced his skin to reveal blood.  
  
~~  
  
The wind roared around in the temple as the flames flickered. Thunder roared outside as lightning flashed outside. Seto turned to the Pharaoh for orders to stop, however he got no such order.  
  
Seto hoped that this would all be over soon. He shook his head as he continued the ritual.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity screamed as she felt the pain continue to torture her. Yami held onto her, forbidding her from trying to scratch herself to death. Instead he let her scratch him. His arms were covered in blood, yet he continued to hold on to Serenity. "I will not let you die my love."  
  
Suddenly the door to Serenity's room burst open. Chons the mood god entered. "Mortal! How dare you enter my daughter's room? What have you done to her?" he said as he entered the room. Chons had Isis look over Serenity as he picked up Yami. "You will never see my daughter again." With that he threw Yami over the cloud walls of heaven.  
  
~~  
  
Yami landed upon the soft desert sand. He got up to find that his environment was very windy. Thunder and lightning roared in the dark skies. Then he saw a light. He walked closer to see that the light was emmitted by the insides of the temple. Seeking refuge, Yami ran inside.  
  
What Yami saw within the temple made his eyes widened. There, was his father, Teana and the high priest who was chanting a familiar spell. Upon listening closely, he recognized it as a powerful killing ritual spell.  
  
Yami ran up to Seto and shoved him to a wall where he passed out from hitting his head. "How dare you attack Serenity?" he cried. "I will never let you hurt her again!" he picked up a scepter among one of the relics around him and smashed all the instruments upon the table.  
  
"Yami! Have you lost your mind!" shouted his father.  
  
"It is you father that has lost your mind. I love Serenity and I will never let her die." He said as he smashed the last piece to smithereens.  
  
"Guards! Lock the Prince up in his room immediately." He ordered.  
  
Yami struggled against the guards as they dragged him to his room. They threw him in his room and Yami heard the click of his emprisonment. He banged on the door, demanding his release. Feeling tired, Yami rested on the floor by the door. That's when he heard footsteps.  
  
"Let me out!" he shouted.  
  
"Tsk tsk. You should have listened to me Prince Yami. If you had you wouldn't be stuck in your room. You would be happily married to me." Yami recognized the voice as Teana's.  
  
"You bitch!" He shouted. Then his eyes widened as how his father had figured out that Serenity was indeed a magical being. "It was YOU! How dare you spy on me? You will regret this Teana. If I ever get out, I'll"  
  
"You'll what Prince Yami? The only way you can get out is to marry me. I will never let up on Serenity. No one competes with me for anything. I will lose to no one. Whoever dares to go up against me will face with a unhappy fate, goddess or not." She laughed as she left.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity finally felt release from the awful pain. Isis kept her in bed as Serenity slowly regained her energy. Isis got up as Chons walked in to check on his daughter. "How is she?" he asked  
  
"She's..."  
  
~~  
  
Is Serenity going to be ok? So what will happen to Yami?  
  
I would just like to say, that I am not a Tea basher. Ok her friendship speechs bug me, and she's so gushy gushy but I don't HATE her...I just dont like her all that much. If there's any Tea fans out there, I'm sorry she got so evil. It just happened.  
  
And for those who dont' like her, well read on to see what I do to her. ~_~ I'm becoming more and more sadistic like Bakura. That may not be a bad thing *evil smile*.  
  
Review Review review! Button on your lower left. Thank you read again! 


	7. Going to Heaven

Wish Upon a Shooting Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I only own this nice plot.  
  
Sorry for not updating lately. I've been preoccupied with this new game, and I've got writers block too. Oh well. I'll try and write more.  
  
~~  
  
Yami moped in his room. It had been only three days since he had been emprisoned in his own room, but it seemed like ages since he had seen Serenity. Each day, Teana would bring him sweet smelling food, and he would have to endure her torturing speechs and each time he would do the same thing.  
  
Ignore her. He didn't even touch a single morsel of the food that Teana would bring in. He would just sit on by his window and watch the stars in hope to see Serenity. Only two days ago, Cassie had come down with unhappy news.  
  
~Flashback  
  
"Yami I don't know how to tell you this, but Serenity isn't doing so well." Cassie said in a scared tone.  
  
"What?! What's wrong?"  
  
"Serenity had weakened herself when over her experiences here on earth. The attack almost killed her and would have if it had continued any longer. She's almost at the brink of death. I just wanted to let you know."  
  
"Serenity!" he cried, and then he turned and fell to his knees. "Please Cassie. I beg of you. Let me see her."  
  
"I can't Yami. Father has banned you from Heaven. He blames you for Serenity's condition. Anyone who helps you to Heaven will be punished. I'm sorry." She said as she dissappeared.  
  
~End of flashback.  
  
'Will I not be able to see Serenity one last time?" he thought as a tear fell from his eyes. 'They're right. It is my fault. Had I not gotten in Serenity's way, she might be in heaven living her happy goddess life. Not worrying about mortal affairs.'  
  
~~  
  
Serenity's breathing became shallow. She was in deep slumber. Nothing the gods did could wake her. She simply rested in her bed. Whenever they heard her spoke in her dreams it would always be the same thing. "Yami"  
  
~~  
  
Yami couldn't sleep. His mind filled with thoughts of Serenity. Yami got out of bed. 'I have to see Serenity, even if it's the last thing I do.' He walked over to his balcony. From there he noted that there was still a light on in Seto's room. 'Of course! With Seto's magic I can see Serenity.' Yami jumped onto the ledge as he slowly inched his way to Seto's room.  
  
~~  
  
Seto had fallen asleep without blowing out the candle. Since the last time Yami had shoved him into a wall and he had hit his head on the wall he easily fell asleep. Suddenly he felt himself shaking. "Earthquake!" he shouted as he shot out of bed to come face to face with Yami.  
  
"That's not funny prince." He said as he fell back on his bed. "Wait a minute you're not suppose to be here Yami. The pharaoh has forbidden you from leaving your room." He shouted as he jumped out of bed.  
  
"Shhhh..." hushed Yami. "I need your help Seto." Whispered Yami.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Then a smirk appeared on his face. "What's in it for me?"  
  
"What?!" shouted Yami and he slapped his hand over his mouth. "You'll live when I become pharaoh!"  
  
"You mean if." He reminded  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you become pharaoh. Remember if you don't marry Teana, the pharaoh will more likely disown you then let the one you want to become queen. And I believe you would rather drink poison then marry Teana."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Since when did you become so calculative Seto."  
  
"I think since I learned that working for someone can result in me being shoved into a wall and suffering from major migranes possibly for the rest of my life."  
  
"Sorry" Yami muttered.  
  
"Did you just say "sorry" Yami?" the shocked Seto looked at the irritated prince  
  
"Yes I said it! Now will you please help me see Serenity?"  
  
()_() "You want me...to help you...get to heaven?" he said.  
  
Yami lost his patience when the normally serious and cold high priest fell to the floor laughing like a complete idiot. "It's not that funny." He sneered.  
  
Seto bit back his laughter as it slowly died down. He cleared his throat, "It's funny because the fact that you think I have the power to do so."  
  
"You have the power to bring down a god, yet you don't have the power to send me up to heaven?"  
  
"..." Seto paused as he thought. "Well there may be a way."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Since you are the prince, your blood is much more finer then those of normal people. With your blood, we could summon the staircase to heaven using the spell from a long lost priest. The priest shadi."  
  
"You mean the one who achieved ultimate power then was lost to the world?"  
  
"The very one. It was believed that since during his goal towards ultimate power he discovered a way to heaven. However he needed to use three drops of hard to get blood, the blood of a King. You prince Yami are not yet king, but you will be and that runs in your blood. All we need to do is find where this portal to heaven is then we can go up."  
  
"But the world is so vast. Wherever shall we find this portal you speak of?"  
  
"It is said that the portal to Heaven is when the moon is at its fullest and at exactly midnight.."  
  
"Full moon? That would be tonight. But which one?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious prince? A king is supposed to go up to Heaven at one point. Where do spirits of the kings go when they die? They go to the point, of their OWN pyramid."  
  
~_~ "But I'm not dead."  
  
"Yeesh Yami. That's what the blood is for!" Seto shouted. "Maybe the pharaoh is right. Perhaps you have been too close with the goddess that you've totally lost your mind." He shook his head. "Of course there is the risk of us doing something wrong."  
  
"What would happen?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, just burning to death becoming nothing but ashes and never having an afterlife."  
  
"What are the chances of that happening?"  
  
"One small mistake and...So shall we forget about this?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"What? Now?" he said as he turned to face Yami. However all was he saw were the silk curtains waving in the wind. "Great! Just great."  
  
~~  
  
"You owe me big Yami." Hissed Seto as the two sneaked out of the palace. Seto grew tired from carrying the heavy bad of instruments for the spell. 'Why is it always me that has to do things like this? Couldn't they ask another priest, like Isis?' he was so deep in trance that he didn't realize that Yami had stopped and the two fell to the floor. Yami glared at him as they continued to head for Yami's half finished future tomb.  
  
'Hard to believe half of my life isn't even over and my tomb is already half done.' Thought Yami. 'However if I can be with Serenity, I'd be willing to rest in there right now. I don't care if this turns me to ash, but I must see Serenity before that happens.'  
  
The two climbed the pyramid to the very top of what was built. Seto set up his stuff while waiting for midngiht. Finally midnight.  
  
TBC  
  
So will this way to heaven really work? Will the spell be a dud? Or will Seto screw up and result in them becoming nothing but a pile of ashes? Will Serenity live? Will Teana win?  
  
Like that last one would really happen. ~_~ Well it might..you never know  
  
Review review review! 


	8. Starting Anew

Wish Upon a Shooting Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
~_~ angelkohaku I couldn't agree more. I am insane. I might update this one a little slower because I'm also working on two other fanfics as well. Someone really has to stop me before I totally lose the last bit of my sanity. Anyways, if you like Seto Kaiba, my next fanfic (not talking about my sequel, it's the other one I'm working on) is about him. I'll be posting that one as soon as I finish this story and come up with a title.  
  
Anyone curious about my sequel...I'm still writing and also short of a title. It will also be up after this story.  
  
Anyways, enough of my endless chatter, on with the story.  
  
~~  
  
Yami took a sharp knife and dragged it over his hand. Seto took his bleeding hand and had the blood trail on the floor. Seto started chanting the spell. Sweat rolled down the side of his face. Time rolled by, Seto kept chanting. Yami stood there with hope and anticipation. Nothing happened. 'Serenity' he thought. Yami looked at his blood upon the floor. 'It's hopeless' he thought.  
  
Three drops of tears fell to the ground mixing with the blood. A bright light shone from the sky. Yami looked at the light. He didn't know what to do, but he had this feeling that the light was beckoning him to walk into it. He took a step foward. Light covered Yami from head to toe. Yami felt a tingling feeling then suddenly in a flash he was no longer in the pyramid, but on the balcony of Serenity's chambers. He looked through the curtains to see Serenity in her bed with whom he presumed to be Isis, the goddess.  
  
"I'll be back to check on you later Serenity." He heard Isis say.  
  
As soon as he made sure Isis had indeed gone, Yami ran into the room and fell to his knees by Serenity's bed. He took her hand in his. She looked deadly pale. "I'm so sorry I couldn't have been by your side Serenity. It's all my fault. Please wake up my love."  
  
Tears rolled off Yami's face. "Please Serenity. I love you. I want to be with you always. Through thick or thin I will always be by your side. I want to be by your side. Eating meals together, having fun together, worrying together. Don't you remember how much fun we have together looking at the stars together? But no star is more beautiful then you my beautiful shooting star. Please wake up" he sobbed as teardrops fell on Serenity's eyes.  
  
The hand in Yami's began to move. The fingers slowly flexed. Yami looked up at Serenity and saw her eyes slowly fluttering open as if just waking up from a deep slumber. "Yami? What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Yami was so overcome with joy, he wrapped her in his arms. "Serenity!" he said. " I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up."  
  
"Why wouldn't I wake up? It's not like I would die."  
  
"Just promise me you'll never leave me Serenity."  
  
Serenity smiled. "I will never leave you Yami."  
  
"And I will always love you Serenity, no matter what happens it will never separate us again."  
  
Isis smiled as she eavesdropped upon the pair. Perhaps they will be able to go the distance. She left the pair giving them the privacy they deserved. "You better keep your promise Yami, or else." She whispered.  
  
~~  
  
The two stood on the balcony wrapped up in each other's arms. "I'm sorry Serenity. I never meant to hurt you in any way. When I saw you dissappear, I realized I couldn't live without you. No matter what you are, who you are, I will always love you."  
  
"I don't want to think about the past. All I want to think is about being with you and our future together." She said softly.  
  
Yami nuzzled her neck softly. "Yes. We have a long path before us." He whispered.  
  
The door slammed open. The two spun around to be faced with Chons and Isis trying to hold him back. "How dare you sneak up here mortal?!" cried Chons  
  
"Would you give the two their privacy?" shouted Isis as she tried to drag back the angry Chons. "They're old enough to take care of themselves."  
  
"Haven't you caused Serenity enough pain? Haven't you caused enough trouble for all of us? Stop trying to help the boy Isis. He doesn't deserve any mercy for all the pain he has caused my daughter. Leave at once before I make you regret the day that you decided to ever deal with my daughter."  
  
"I will never regret that day. Because meeting your daughter is the happiest day of my life. You can kill me know oh great Chons, but my love for Serenity will never die. It will live on throughout eternity." Said Yami  
  
Serenity's eyes filled with tears. She stood between Yami and her father. "Please daddy. I love Yami. If you want to kill him..." she took a deep breath "You'll have to kill me first."  
  
"Serenity!" roared Chons. "You are willing to give up everything for this human? Is he worth it?"  
  
"Our love is priceless father. Any sacrifice is worth it. He was willing to sacrifice his life to come up here to see me. I am willing to sacrifice anything to be with him."  
  
"Even if it means becoming a mortal and living through birth, ageing, sickness and death?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Was her immediate answer.  
  
"Very well." Huffed Chons. "I will let you two be. On one condition, daughter you must give up all your powers and become a mortal. You have given away your memory to a bunch of mortals, this is the only way you can spend your life with Yami without causing problems to heaven."  
  
"But without her powers how would Serenity live?" said Yami stepping in. "She's been a goddess all of her life. She might not be able to adapt so soon. You can't take her powers away."  
  
"It's ok Yami. I can take it. I can overcome anything as long as I am with you." Said Serenity as she looked into his eyes lovingly.  
  
"But Serenity...I don't want you to suffer."  
  
"Or do you simply have plans for her powers mortal?" questioned Chons  
  
"How could you imply I would use Serenity like that? I love her with all my heart. I just don't want anything to happen to her." Raged Yami.  
  
"Father, Yami please." Begged Serenity.  
  
The two men huffed and stood there in silence.  
  
"I am willing to accept mortality father." Said Serenity silently.  
  
"You.." Chons just sighed as he took her hand. A bright light flashed, flooding the dark room in light. Yami shielded his eyes. When he opened his eyes, there stood Serenity in the outfit she was wearing last when she was with him.  
  
"Yami" she cried as she ran foward to hug him.  
  
"Don't think I'd leave you totally defenseless daughter." Said Chons. He took out three little pouches each of different color. "Each of these pouches contains a magical stones letting you to use one spell to protect yourself. Use them wisely." He instructed.  
  
Serenity took the pouches from her father. "Thank you daddy." She said as she hugged one last time.  
  
"I just hope you really have found happiness my dear." He said. "Hear me mortal, if I find out that you mistreat my daughter you will rue the day that you were born."  
  
Yami sweatdropped. "Yes sir."  
  
~~  
  
Seto started pacing on the pyramid. 'I wonder how Yami is? I hope he didn't die. What would I tell the pharaoh? Sire I killed your son helping him up to heaven I hope you're not too angry.' Seto winced at the thought. 'Sigh! I wish I had thought of that before this happened.'  
  
Light once again shone down from the sky. Seto looked at the light in hopes to see that Yami had come back. Seto's brain shouted out in joy as Yami did indeed come back but his mind screamed out in terror to see whom he had brought with him.  
  
"You brought her with you?!?!?!" he shouted "What will the pharaoh say? Where is she going to stay?"  
  
"Actually, I was hoping that she could stay at your temple. Till I deal with my father anyways."  
  
"But Yami I want to be with you." Serenity pouted.  
  
"I do too. But you know Teana constantly goes in my room unannounced. She's like a bloodhound; she can sense competition within a mile radius."  
  
~_~ "She can't stay there!! I live there!" protested Seto.  
  
"Which means that you'll help me take care of Serenity while I deal with Teana." He stated.  
  
"But but but.."  
  
"No buts Seto."  
  
Seto sighed. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
TBC  
  
Well that's all for now. Next off dealing with the rich witch from hell. Hey that's not bad a for a chapter title. Anyways, I'm exhausted as hell from writing all day long not to mention I have driving lessons, and the summer is...no I will never admit it!!!!!! LONG LIVE SUMMER!!!!  
  
Inner voice: Denial!  
  
The Nile is in Egypt.  
  
~_~^^^ Inner voice: oh well Tora-san has finally lost it.  
  
^^ Please review review and read my next chapter when it comes out. 


	9. Teana

Wish Upon a Shooting Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. It's a shame, cuz if I did I could stop writing this.  
  
I do proofread, although sometimes it's late at night and I might have overlooked something and sometimes spellcheck isnt' the greatest thing on earth. Repetitiveness though I really do fail to see. I check for that while I write so there shouldn't be any repetitivness. If there is, accept my most sincere apologies, I will try harder next time. ~~  
  
"And this is your room." Said Seto as he lighted the room with a candle. "It's been a while since anyone has been in this room, but it's secluded so Teana will have less likely come in here."  
  
"Thank you High Priest Seto." Replied Serenity as she entered the small but comfy room. There was a large comfortable bed with a bathroom on the side.  
  
"You're welcome and just call me Seto." He smiled as he left the room.  
  
Serenity began to unpack somethings that Yami had gotten her. There were some change of clothing, some daily items then she unpacked the three pouches her father had given her. The pouches brought back memory of her father. "I'm sorry daddy, for all the trouble I've given you." She said as guilt filled her heart.  
  
Yami had just entered the room when he heard Serenity confess her feelings of guilt. He himself had felt bad taking Serenity away from her family. "Do you miss them? It's not too late to go back you know." He whispered.  
  
Serenity jumped at the sudden voice. She turned to see Yami standing there. She smiled as she took Yami's hands in hers. "Oh Yami. It's true that I do miss my family, but I have never and will never regret my choice of going with you. It's you that I love." She leaned in till their nose met.  
  
Yami closed the distance as their lips met in a deep kiss. Yami felt his head swim as their tongues battled. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Yami growled at the interruption. "Who is it? I swear if it isn't important I'm going to rip your head off." He muttered.  
  
Yami yanked open the door to be faced with an unphased Seto. "I just want you to know that Teana is headed this way looking for you. Whether you deem that important is up to you." He smiled lightly then left.  
  
"Shit!" cursed Yami. "Sorry Serenity. SHE's back. I'll be back soon I promise." He gave her a last kiss and left the room. As he headed to for the main section of the temple he couldn't stop himself from cursing at Teana. 'Bloody Hell, she couldn't have come later?'  
  
"YAMI!!!!" Yami winced at the volume of her shrieking his name. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be locked up in your room."  
  
"Where I go is none of your concern Teana. I will do what I wish. Besides, I have father's permission to come here and think. You have no control over me." He turned away from her.  
  
"That's only for now. Once we're married, I will. You know it's inevitable Yami so why do you resist. All this suffering for that witch?"  
  
"SHE is not a witch. I forbid you from ever calling her that again."  
  
"You really do love her don't you Yami?" said Teana. "I understand now that even if I can keep you here, your heart will always be with Serenity. Will you forgive me?" she said as she held her hands out for a hug of forgiveness.  
  
Yami thought this was very odd. He was a bit suspicious but decided against it. "I forgive you Teana." He said as he hugged her.  
  
"Good." Said Teana, "because if I can't have you neither will she!" she said as she stabbed Yami deep in his ribs with a dagger. Teana pulled out the dagger and smiled evilly.  
  
Yami grabbed onto his wound. Blood poured freely from it. Yami groaned in pain. "You are the real witch."  
  
"Doesn't matter anyways Yami, the only reason I'm marrying you is so my family can one day take over Egypt from your family. With you out of the way, your father is an easy obstacle. He trusts me so much, I'll just blame your death on Serenity and he'd believe me. My army will be in Egypt the night of our supposed wedding, but since you'll be dead I guess they'll be here the night of your funeral." She cackled and left Yami in the temple.  
  
The pain in Yami's side was stinging like mad. He felt his head spinning and his legs gave out as he fell to the floor. "Serenity." He called out in pain.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity sat in her room waiting for Yami's return. "Serenity!" she heard. "Yami!" she gasped, she ran out of her room. She screamed at the scene before her. Yami was on the floor, blood poured out of the wound on his side. Serenity ran to his side. She held him in her lap. "Yami wake up. Please wake up."  
  
Yami groaned. "Serenity. I am sorry; I think I may not be able to keep my promise. I never thought death would be the thing to separate us." He chuckled. Serenity shook her head. "Don't talk like that Yami. It's going to be ok. I won't let you die." Yami smiled at Serenity. "Don't cry love. You're much preetier when you smile." He lifted his blood- covered hand to her face. "Don't forget me love." Then Yami's surroundings went black.  
  
"YAMI!!!" cried Serenity, then she felt something bumpy under. She picked up the object to see the pouches. "Of course!" She said as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve. She took out one of the stones and wished. "I wish Yami was ok." With that she summoned her healing spell and pointed at Yami's wound. Slowly the injury began to patch up by itself. Soon it was good as new and Yami slowly woke up. He tried to get up, Serenity dropped her stones quickly on her side and helped him up. He said with a groan. "Am I dead?"  
  
Serenity laughed as she shook her head. "No you're not dead Yami." As she hugged Yami, "at least when you are with me you won't you stupid man. What were you thinking? You think you're heroic or something! Don't you ever do that to me again!"  
  
Yami shook his head, trying to clear the dark spots in his vision. "Where's Teana?"  
  
Teana was nowhere to be seen.  
  
~~  
  
Teana looked at the three bags she was holding. She couldn't believe her eyes, she saw how that witch saved Yami, how she saved that ingrateful prince. She finally understood why Yami fell head-over-heels over Serenity, the three bags in front of her was the proof. All she needed to know now was how to use it. But first, she needed to talk to Yami's father. She smirked everything was following her plan.  
  
~~  
  
"I am going to talk to her!" Yami demanded.  
  
"Stop it!" Serenity said as she tried to hold him back. "She isn't our first priority right now! Remember what she said before? She wants to take over Egypt, we must first speak to your father!"  
  
"But she took your protective stones!"  
  
Serenity placed her hand over his mouth. Her eyes bored into his, she said quietly, "This kingdom is important to you is it not? Compared to you, those stones mean nothing."  
  
Yami grasped Serenity's hands in his own. Sometimes, he wondered how it can be, how those simple words could make all of his worries go away; how those simple words can calm him, as if everything would be all right as it is.  
  
~~  
  
"Come in." the pharoh said.  
  
"My pleasure," Teana said as she gently closed the door behind her.  
  
~~  
  
Let's leave you here. Review review. Teana must be dealt with. Suggestions on punishment are always welcomed. 


	10. In my heart

Wish Upon a Shooting Star  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I know and everyone knows that I don't own Yugioh. So let's not go sue the poor exhausted author k?  
  
I apologize for the delayed update; you see I was suffering from extreme inspiration withdrawal, in simple English-MAJOR WRITER"S BLOCK!!!! Please don't hurt me pink fluffy elephants I've tried forcing myself but in the end all that happened was me staring at the story for about 2 secs before doing something else. Like learning to drive^^  
  
I really have to stop writing at times like 1 AM...I can feel my sanity slowly drifting like a distant dream. Let's just hope this chapter doesn't get to weird.  
  
Ok, large cup of tea by my side and music in the background. Let's get on with the story!  
  
~~  
  
Yami and Serenity rushed to the palace. Two guards stopped their entrance. "Get out of the way morons!" shouted Yami. "Sorry but you cannot go in without verification." Said the guard  
  
"Are you blind? I am the crown prince Yami!"  
  
"Sure sure! And I'm the Pharaoh. Get out of here you punk." Shouted the other  
  
"You shall pay for your insolence." Yami took out his puzzle; with mind crush he threw the two guards into unconsciousness. "Sorry," muttered Yami as he grabbed Serenity's hands and they both ran up the stairs. They ran around looking for Yami's father, there was only one place left, the pharaoh's den.  
  
~~  
  
"What is it you wanted Teana dear?" asked the pharaoh.  
  
"It's something very simple, I'm sure Pharaoh you can comply with my wishes."  
  
"Whatever is it dear?"  
  
"Your death." Teana took out a dagger that she had used to stab Yami.  
  
"NO!" shouted Yami as he tackled Teana. Teana dropped her dagger as she fell to the floor and it slid to the other side of the room. Teana growled as she got back up, she attacked Yami and the two fought.  
  
Serenity ran forward to check on the pharaoh. "Are you ok sire?"  
  
"Why are you so worried about me? I've treated you nothing less then horribly, I even had someone try to kill you!" said a confused pharaoh.  
  
"That's all in the past your majesty. We must get to safety!" she helped the pharaoh up and they ran towards the entrance. Teana had managed to throw Yami off of her; he went straight into a wall and passed out. In his last moments of consciousness he saw Teana run after Serenity and his father, then all went black.  
  
~~  
  
Yami woke up at the sound of someone calling his name. The room slowly came into view as Yami noticed that he was no longer in his father's den but against the wall in the throne room.  
  
"You're up!" cried Serenity as leaned her head against his shoulder. Yami smiled but his smile disappeared as soon as it came. He noticed that Serenity's hands were tied behind her back.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. He attempted to unbind Serenity's hands when he found out his own were tied as well. "What happened?"  
  
"Well after you passed out...  
  
Flashback***  
  
"Come back here!!!" shouted Teana as she ran after Serenity and the Pharaoh.  
  
They both ran as fast as they could till the Pharaoh tripped and fell to the ground. "Leave me. You don't need me to burden your means of escape. You must get out of here as quickly as you can."  
  
"Don't talk like that sire." Said Serenity in a very serious tone. "You are Yami's father, and I respect you as much as my own father. Besides, even if you were a stranger, I would not leave you with that madwoman. We should leave now before she gets here." And with that Serenity helped the pharaoh to his feet and they were once again running.  
  
Though they could not see her, they could hear her voice everywhere. "Shame on you Serenity, leaving Yami behind. You can run now, but if you want to see Yami alive again, come to the throne room. If not... well you know what will happen."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened, "Yami.." She started running back towards the throne room when she felt someone grab onto her arm. "Serenity," said the pharaoh. "Be careful, I wish to see the day of your wedding with Yami." He said a sincere smile over his face.  
  
"Thank you." Serenity said, then she turned and continued to run, 'Please be ok Yami.'  
  
~~  
  
Teana paced around the room as she observed the unconscious Yami. He laid sitting up with his head slumped over. "Tsk tsk Yami. You know you could have been so happy had you just married me. You would still have become pharaoh sooner or later. Oh well, I guess I'll have to kill you now." She said as she placed her hand over his cheek.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of him Teana!" shouted Serenity as the doors of the throne burst open.  
  
"About time you go here." Teana said with a very calm tone. "For a minute there, I thought you really would have left Yami here for your own safety."  
  
"Let him go"  
  
"For shame Serenity. Have you forgotten who is the one in control right now? You are no threat to me, and you have no power to demand things from me especially when I have these."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened when she saw what Teana held. The two remaining magical stones that her father had given her, rested in Teana's hand. Teana closed her palm as she took the stones and put them back in their pouches. She then went up to one of the bowl of fire. She tossed the stones into the raging flames. It hissed and with a cloud of black smoke and the stones were no more.  
  
"You dirty playing slut! How dare you steal my things! First Yami, then my stones, have you no shame?"  
  
"Why should I? I did nothing wrong, you are the one that used your magic to bewitch Yami. If anyone is the dirty playing slut, it should be you. Now back to business. You want to save Yami don't you? Here's the deal. A life for a life, I am willing to take you in place of Yami. After all, even the Pharaoh would like to save you after your "heroic" act back there."  
  
Serenity hesitated. She looked at Yami's unconscious form. She took a deep breath, "Why?" she asked.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you doing this? If you loved Yami you would know that when you love someone you would never do anything to hurt the people you love."  
  
"I did love Yami. But he loves you, and I won't let that happen." "Fine. But you must promise to let Yami go."  
  
"Of course of course. You have my word." She said. Teana summoned two of her own bodyguards and they tied Serenity with her hands behind her back and shoved her next to Yami. "One thing Serenity. You should know that I am NOT a girl of her word." She smirked  
  
Serenity's eyes narrowed. "You lied to me! How dare you go against your word! You are nothing but a dishonest bitch. If anyone's the witch here it's you." Serenity struggled against the string but she only succeeding into making the rope cut into her wrist causing a small and slow stream of blood to run down her palm. "You will be destroyed, even if it's the last thing I do."  
  
End Flashback***  
  
"And that's what happened." Finished Serenity.  
  
"You should never have come back Serenity. You should have known that Teana is a cunning old hag."  
  
"Tsk tsk. Yami you should know better then to talk behind my back. Egypt is slowly being taken over. As soon as my father's army enter Egypt with no one to control the situation, your father's rule will soon collapse and a new reign will rule over Egypt." Said Teana as she strode into the room. "But first, I think I will deal with this one first."  
  
The dagger gleamed in Teana's hand. "NO!" shouted Yami. Teana hauled Serenity to the middle of the throne room. "You have given me much trouble Serenity. Now allow me to return the favor." With that Teana slashed the dagger over Serenity's arm. "You know, Yami only loves you for your beauty. I wonder what he will think of you when I drag this all over your lovely face, let's see if he still thinks you were the radiating beauty you once were."  
  
"You leave her alone!" a voice shouted from the door. Teana looked over to be faced with High Priest Seto and the old pharaoh. "We have already destroyed your army, your father was killed upon sight. It's all over Teana. I have known of your plans for a while now, I simply haven't had any evidence, but I planned ahead anyways."  
  
An evil grin made it's way to Teana lips. "You think a pathetic guy like you and an old geezer can defeat me? You truly underestimate me. I always have backup." The dagger went from Serenity's face to Serenity's neck. "You know I could just slowly drag this over her neck instead, and slowly watch as the blood runs from her neck."  
  
Horror filled everyone's eyes. "Now if you don't want to see her die I suggest you foolish people to get out of my way."  
  
"Give it up Teana, you will never win." Yelled Yami.  
  
"Wrong! As long as I have Serenity as my hostage, she will forever be your biggest worry. I know you well Yami. You would rather give up your crown for the sake of this girl. That is your weakest point prince." She laughed out loud  
  
"Stop it!" said Serenity. Teana stopped midlaughter.  
  
"How dare you speak!" as the blade pierced a bit into Serenity's neck.  
  
Serenity whimpered at the pain. "Yami, Pharaoh and Seto. I wish not be a burden. I thank you for all the care you've given me the whole time while I was here. Your kindness, I will only be able to repay you in another life. I am sorry Pharaoh that I cannot fulfill your wish" With that Serenity pushed the dagger across her next.  
  
"SERENITY!!!" Tears poured out of Yami's eyes as he saw Serenity's lifeless body fall to the ground in a pool of her own blood.  
  
Teana stood there in shock. She looked at the body in front of her.  
  
"Arrest Teana, the Pharaoh will decide what to do with her later." Commanded Seto, he then ran to untie Yami.  
  
Yami collapsed beside Serenity's body. "Serenity," he whispered, as he moved the stray hair away from her white face, "please wake up. It's all over the nightmare is finally over. Please wake up." He said as he shook Serenity trying to wake her up. "You promised that nothing would ever separate us again. We still have a long path before us. Don't leave me Serenity. Please wake up." He sobbed as tears kept dripping down his face and onto her face. However this time now matter how many tears he shed, he could not wake her up. "SERENITY" cried Yami.  
  
The others could do nothing but stand by her body as they slowly wept in sorrow.  
  
~~  
  
"By the order of the Pharaoh, you Teana have been proven guilty of treason against the Pharaoh's rule and, the murder of the prince's fiancee." Proclaimed Seto, "The punishment is death."  
  
"What? You can't kill me! Don't you know who I am? I am the Princess Teana, you better let me go if you want to see the sun rise again. When my family finds out they'll kill you, all of you!"  
  
"Guards, take her away!" he commanded as he watched the screaming girl dragged out of the room. Worried, Seto looked over at Yami.  
  
Yami watched everything through glazed eyes. He was happy that Teana finally got the fate she deserved, but there was still Serenity. Nothing he could do would make it possible for him to see her smile again, to hear her laugh to be with her through happiness and sadness. Yami's vision was completely clouded by unfallen tears.  
  
~~  
  
Yami entered a dimly lit room. There in the middle of the large room was a small platform covered in small colorful Egyptian flowers. In the center of the platform lay Serenity. She wore an outfit made of white silk; her hair was adorned with the most beautiful golden accessories. Her hands were folded across her waist as she lay amongst the flowers with her eyes closed.  
  
Yami sat down next to Serenity's body, "My love I am sorry that I could not protect you. If it was not for me you could be living your happy goddess life. Where are you now? Back up in heaven? Oh Ra I miss you so much." As tears fell from his eyes again.  
  
"Yami," came a voice  
  
"Serenity!" Yami's eyes widened to watch Serenity.  
  
"I know you miss her Yami," said Seto as he stepped out of the shadows onto the platform next to Yami "but do you think she would like to see you like this? She sacrificed her life so you could live a happy life. Do not make Serenity's sacrifice in vain."  
  
"I do miss her ever so much Seto."  
  
"I know. We all do. Serenity was a kind hearted soul." He said as he placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Seto. I feel better now."  
  
"You're welcome Yami. I'll leave you to have some private time with Serenity"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Yami took Serenity's hand after Seto had left. "Serenity you have taught me so much. No one has showed me as much about love and courage as you have. I will never love someone as much as I loved you my shooting star. I know now that I am never alone, because you live forever in my heart.  
  
END!  
  
I can't believe I wrote that. I can't believe I killed Serenity. Please don't kill me *hides from murderous glares* I just sort of wanted something different from a happy ending. So sorry, I felt really guilty writing that part myself. I guess I could have used the legendary authoress powers to bring her back, but this was getting too long already ~_~  
  
I wonder how many people thought the voice was actually Serenity. Oh well, I would like to thank all those who have read and reviewed this story. I would also like to thank those that read and didn't review as well.  
  
I have no idea when my next two stories will come out, you know what is coming up and I might decide to finish off before posting so it doesn't interefere with you know what. All I can tell you are the titles.  
  
I'm thinking of starting my new one first, because I already started it, my sequel will be out as soon as I write up the first chapter ^^  
  
The new Seto story is named: In the Name of Love (Is already out ^^ I've decided to work harder to get it finshed b4 sch...you know what.)  
  
The sequel is: Forever and For Always.  
  
Look out for these two in the near future ^_~  
  
Thanks all for reading. Love y'all and hope to hear from you again soon ^^ 


End file.
